Suzaku's Crappy life
by Minarie Twinz
Summary: This story is only for people who can laugh at a stupid joke : and also u must know who gordon ramsays is kk : Enjoy P.S all events are real! please tell us if u want us to continue it!


well this is our first story so be nice and plz review~~!!!! loves and darlings~~~~

All of a sudden there was a voice in the back that made you think it was the end of the world, "Suzaku, please pack your knifes and go". There was disappointment in his eyes. "Where am I going to go?", he thought to himself. As he saw his whole life pass threw his eyes, there was one memory that came to him.....

_"Fuck me, Suzaku, you can't bloody cook a piece of fish. Grow some bullocks! Get the fuck out of my kitchen you American pig"_

As a lone tear fell on the side of his cheek.

"Fuck, I need to quit those drugs!"

As he was packing his knifes, he remembered he had to be at his job that very night....

"Welcome to Subway! My name is Suzaku how can I help you?"

"Suzaku, is that you?"

"Huh? Who the fuck are you?"

His life has been so shitty he did not give a fuck who he bashed.

"It's me, GINO, remember...from culinary school...Fuck me you haven't changed"

"Oh yeah...you are that asshole who always kissed Ramsey's ass! Oh and by the way...the name is Suzaku, mother fucker".

He had finally told someone off, one week in the Top Chef house can make a man insane, maybe even horny.

"Wow, you really haven't changed..."

He was frustrated.

"and you haven't learned english!"

As he took off his apron and hat. He called it quits. "Suzaku, pick up your shit!", Said his manager Milly.

"Fuck it, I'm going home put me in overtime next week sweet cheeks!".

As he left the restaurant...he heard..

"Nice seeing you Suzuku"

"It's Suzaku, .... ; bitch"

Not looking back, he lifted his hand flipping him off with his middle finger.

He got in his car, and started to sulk in his loneliness.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_He was too into the song he lost all sense of reality, and even to lock the door to his car._

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy--" _Click

"who the fuc...?" He looked up and was surprised.

"Who listens to this fag now in days? Maybe a Fag like you, Suzaku"

It was his roommate Lu. He called him Lu, because his name was some weird gibberish he could not pronounce. Also, he had to face the fact he worked at the Dominos next to the subway he worked at.

"Taking a break, Lu?"

"Huh? Fuck nah...I saw you run off and I wanted to bring you this.."

It was the brand new "Top Chef Cook Book" and Gordon Ramsey's "A Piece of humble Pie"

"Is this a sick joke ...?" He questioned Lu.

"Nope, I spent my pay check on those shitty books...you better pay me back, because last time I wanted a blow job and I was short. Get what I mean, Hookers here in San Bernardino...I mean Britannia are not cheap". He knew that Lu wasn't fucking with him. He had told him about his dream of being a super special awesome project runaway americas next top chef.

"Hey! Suzaku you faggot...thinking about my cock?" When he heard Lu, he responded with worry.

" Yes, I am, how is Goober?"

"Oh that damn old rooster can't see shit. He's practically blind" He had thought that Lu's old rooster would get over his sickness.

"Hey Lu, Maybe you should get it some pussy" I told him laughing my ass off

"Shit, nah man, I need pussy, and I can't get any because of this job". He said with a glum face.

"Well C ya at home, I gatta get back to work"

With that, he said good bye to his life partner....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this is it lol hmm u can find our really crappy video on youtube unde MINARIEX :] go &look at it plz! and please tell us if we should upload the second peace!

peace and love to all~333


End file.
